Edge of the Spring
by XxcookievampxX
Summary: Yaoi warning! ok this is my fist fanfic so be gentle! Ultimo wakes up in a mysterious and beautiful hot spring onsen in the mountains, and Vice takes advantage of the seclusion. Sorry about my bad grammar and spelling! advise is needed!


**Edge of the spring **

**By : XxjustanemogirlxX (me)**

**Pairing: Vice x Ultimo**

**(yaoi)**

**my comment : yay my first fanfic ! X3 yaoi I hope that if you like yaoi you will enjoy Don't like?: dont read ! its that simple! X( **

"**Uh…?" Ultimo had just woken up .The last thing he remembered was being knocked head first into the pavement by Vice. "W-Where is Ulti?" Said the puppet like robot. He was at a spring!? An old spring house to be exact. But it looked almost new. Ultimo look out the sight of the beautiful sackura blossoms as well as the stunning white mountain out in the far distance. "This place is truly beautiful "Ultimo thought loud "But where is Ulti?" "Somewhere…" said a shockingly familiar voice "….where I can have you all to myself…" It was Vice. "Vice!" Ultimo said. As stood it was only now, that Ultimo realized that he that he was naked and in the spring's warm water. Vice had him pined onto the side of the spring. The steam made his green-black hair wet and curve around his face perfectly like a painting that took all you're breath away. So being, that Ultimo was force to look up into Vice's lustful amber eyes that flickering like a candle in a dark room. Why was he here? Ultimo wandered fearfully. Just then, Vice's tongue dove into Ultimo's mouth. Ultimo tried to break the kiss by biting him but that only turned him on. Then realizing that he wanted this so badly Ultimo just let go. "I'm not gonna hurt you" he said as his large metallic-jade hand moved the wet strawberry red hair out of Ultimo sweet, blushing face. The sight of Ultimo beautiful porcelain face was the only thin that cloud make Vice's cold heart melt away. "I just want you real bad" He mummer through the skin of ultimo's smooth neck. "This is why I hate Yamato so much!" Vice turn his face away blushing. "Vice-kun?" "He get to be with all the time, he gets to near you I fucking hate it!! So I kidnapped and brought you here so I can finally have you! "…." Ultimo's beautiful eyes gleamed speechless. He hesitated but then wrenched his arm free to hug him. "Vice needn't be jealous of Yamato… Indeed he is Ulti's master with the key to me powers but…" Vice turned to look down at him. "Vice has the key to Ulti's heart!" Before Vice cloud respond Ultimo leaned up and press vice's lips against his own. Vice passionately reacted by sliding his tongue back into his mouth yet again slamming him into place. Vice could feel his artificial body betray him under the warm water of the spring. Vice spun the innocent doji around so his back faces him. "I'm sorry Ultimo, but I can't hold back any more" "its okay Ulti wants this too…" his ruby armored hand hold on bracing himself. Vice started gentle going over Ultimo's nipples with his fingers licking the back of his neck. "Vice…"Ultimo whispered consumed with pleasure. Then, it got more intimate as Vice slid his hand somewhere that couldn't be seen above the water. Ultimo let out a gasp which was surpassed "It's okay Ultimo no one will hear us' voce said breathlessly. Vice then rammed hi harden member through Ulti's entrance the water working as a lube. "More!" Ultimo screamed never feeling such delight. Vice did as he was told and pumped him harder and faster. A rhythm of gasps escaping Ultimo's mouth. Vice spined around again so the lower half of his dear lover's body worked on and off his dick. The water rippled wildly as they pleasured each other. Ultimo turned around to face Vice kissing once more. His lips lead to Vice's neck where he left a little red mark and finally to him muscular chest .Ultimo used his tongue to circle his nipple putting it in the same state of erection as his cock. Vise gave a small grunt then, he sat up his feet still in the medium depth water, and thighs spread open revealing his large length "Suckit……" Vice murmured. And without hesitation, Ultimo proceeded to lick the hit of his member. He slowly worked his tongue up the hilt of the length sending a chill of pleasure down Vice's spine. Ultimo sucked the top gently, then completely shrouded Vice's dick in and out the entrance of his mouth. His head bobbed up and down as Vice ran his fingers through his soft hair. Vice came. The sticky white fluid oozing off U-chan's face "Uh…" but ultimo just smiled and pinned him to the tiled floor they were both out of the water at this point. Ultimo had taken over Vise's member being shrouded by his entrance. Ultimo let out little grunts as he pumped on and off Vice's dick. He sat up they embraced each other as Ultimo continued. Vice gave in to gasps of forbidden bliss. Soon they could take no more and with a loud gasp of unison the collapsed to the floor.**

"**Wow…" Vice said with a breathless smirk on his face. "I never knew such a good karakuridoji cloud do such naughty things to me." His tone was seductive. "Ultimo?" It was useless he was fast asleep using Vice's chest as a warm bed. "You're so sweet…" he whispered. Vice and Ultimo would meet there every time they wanted to be alone but just for now Vice would just cuddle Ultimo with his arm as the rested at the edge of the spring.**

**The End... **


End file.
